


Black Ice Amnesia

by jamesm97



Series: 21 Days of Robron Christmas Fics [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Happy Ending, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: His whole body ached he couldn’t move couldn’t move his mouth to speak there was this annoying beeping sound directly in his right ear like the kind you hear in a hospital.“He moved his eyelids” a woman’s voice called out it sounded like it was shouted through water all distorted and weird.It felt like a thousand hands start touching him calling out his name.“Aaron?”Or Aaron and Robert are in a car accident on christmas Aaron develops a bit of amnesia





	Black Ice Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my 25 DAYS OF ROBRON CHRISTMAS

His whole body ached he couldn’t move couldn’t move his mouth to speak there was this annoying beeping sound directly in his right ear like the kind you hear in a hospital.

“He moved his eyelids” a woman’s voice called out it sounded like it was shouted through water all distorted and weird.

It felt like a thousand hands start touching him calling out his name.

“Aaron?”

“Mr Dingle?” 

“Aaron?” 

“Baby?”

“Aaron?” 

“Aaron?”

“Mr Dingle can you hear me?”

He opens his mouth to tell whoever the hell it is to shut it because his heads pounding but all’s that comes out is a pitiful moan and even through the watery haze he can tell its pitiful.

He wakes up with a start a bright light shining in his eyes the beeping sounding crystal clear in his ears he recognises the hospital room he’s in it looks the exact same as the one he’s been in before when he almost killed himself in Cain’s garage back when he couldn’t accept who he was.

“Can you tell me your name?” a man in a white lab coat asks shining a bright light in his eyes jotting down notes on a clipboard as he looks at the monitor next to his bed.

“Aaron obviously” he snipes his voice coming out cracked and lifeless.

“Aaron love do you remember how you got here?” a voice he’d know anywhere asks him from the side of the bed practically shoving the doctor out of the way to stroke his face pushing the hair from his eyes.

“No” He croaks out sipping some water when she grabs some for him.

“We were on our way to pick Liv up from Gabby’s to bring her to Wishing Well Cottage for Christmas Lunch when that stupid fucking dog of Jai Sharmer’s ran across the road we hit some black ice and we went skidding your cars a total write off it’s lucky we survived, you’ve been out of it for a few day’s you missed Lisa’s famous Christmas dinner it’s the 27th” Some blond dude says from the side of his bed he’s covered in cuts and bruises his whole face looks like it’s been painted purple actually. 

It’s weird though because even though he looks like a walking wound he looks hot despite it.

“Liv? My sister Liv?” He asks looking at his mum then eyeing up the blond standing next to them both.

“Yeah your sister” Chas frowns.

“Mr Dingle what’s the last thing you remember?” He asks.

It takes him a while to realise the doctors talking to him.

“Dingle? My second names Livesy mate” Aaron tells him in a frown but answers the question anyway the doctor probably assumed his name was dingle because it’s his mums name, why hasn’t he changed his name to Dingle yet actually? It’s a good idea.

“I think I was out with Jackson?” he asks looking to his mum to confirm. “Wait where is he anyway?” He asks looking round the room it’s just his mum and the doctor along with the standing wounded man.

“Jackson?” She asks shock and hurt audible in her voice “Love Jackson died in 2011” 

“No he didn’t” He tells her glaring “How the hell can you tell the future anyway? You don’t know what’s going to happen next year” 

“Next year? Aaron it’s 27th December 2017” the bruised man tells him moistier filling his eyes.

“Nah It’s November 2010 mate don’t know the date but I know what year it is” he tells him eyeing the doctor up then his mum as if to tell them he’s a bit looney but he sees them all looking at him like he’s looking at the tall blond.

“If you could both go wait in the waiting room?” the doctor asks the two people in the room “I’m going to go tke him up for an MRI” he tells them and there’s a massive fuss but eventually Aaron just snaps telling them both to fuck off the noise was killing his head.

“Sorry” he apologises to the doctor “My ribs kill and it hurts to breath don’t need me mother wrecking my head as well” He tells him.

“It’s fine I understand the ribs hurt because you’ve broke four of them one on the left side three on the right, you’ve also split you head open pretty bad too” he tells him before spouting off some other medical shit promising to come and get him in a few minutes to take him up for an MRI.

////////

“Ms Dingle? Mr Sugden?” the doctor asks smiling coming in to see them in the family room.

“Yeah?” Robert asks standing up so quickly his eight broken ribs protesting so much he lets out a grunt of pain.

“What’ happened why does he think it’s 2010? Why does he think Jackson’s still alive?” Chas asks frantically her voice shrill and hurts Robert’s ears but he doesn’t say anything.

“We did and MRI and checked his brain functions and I believe Aaron has Retrograde amnesia this is a loss of memory-access to events that occurred, or information that was learned, before an injury, It tends to negatively affect episodic, autobiographical, and declarative memory while usually keeping procedural memory intact with no difficulty for learning new knowledge. Retrograde amnesia can be temporally graded or more permanent based on the severity of its cause…” the doctor goes to say more but is cut off by Chas’s wrecked sob.

“He’s got amnesia?” She cries “How can’t he remember the last seven years of his life?” She cries looking to Robert and Robert just wants to curl up in a ball and die his breath leaves him in a rush, he doesn’t remember him, Aaron doesn’t remember him.

He only got his husband back three days ago after all the mess with the White family after all the bad shit he’d done to Aaron they were finally getting back on track finally trying to be a family again and Liv was the one that made them see sense was the one that pushed them together and Aaron won’t even remember him.

“I was about to say it’s only temporary as I believe he’s going to make a full recovery, the MRI and CT scans show the neurons in Aaron’s brain are in overdrive at the moment in fact as soon as we got him back into his hospital rooms he sees to have remembered the Jackson you were talking about? He mentioned a train? Quadriplegic and then said I’m sorry before breaking down he was on the verge of passing out from a panic attack so I had to give him a sedative to let him sleep” 

“Can I see him?” Robert practically begs.

“Sure” the doctor’s smiles moving out the way to let Chas and Robert rush to Aaron’s side.

He looks peaceful in his sleep he looks battered and bruised but Aaron could look like Freddy Kruger and he’d still love him.

“My poor baby?” Chas says moving to one side of the room sitting in a seat allowing Robert to take the other side.

He just stares at the unmoving form of his husband watching the steady rise and fall of his chest.

“I should have drove” Robert says into the quite hospital room after ten minutes of Chas quietly sobbing.

“What?” She asks looking up.

“I should have drove we wouldn’t be here like this if I drove we wouldn’t have got hurt like that” he tells her.

“Remember the last time you both drove? You’s got in a car crash then as well it can happen to anyone it probably would have happened even if you drove Robert you can’t blame yourself it’s snowing outside you can’t control the weather as much as you’d love it you’re not actually a god” She tells him and even though her son’s here lying unmoving she’s trying to make him feel better my how the times have changed.

“Yeah but I would have run that fucking little bastard thing over, you know Aaron with Dog’s he’d rather kill himself that hurt a dog” Robert huffs wishing he could hate that about Aaron but it just makes him feel more love for the other man.

“He used to have a dog” Chas says “Clyde, massive thing German Shepard I think was old Paddy was called out to a farm and the farmer was getting on couldn’t be bothered with the thing it was wild vicious almost Paddy ran away from the thing but Aaron for some reason let it off the lead knowing it wasn’t dangerous had a laugh with paddy pretending it was going to eat him and you know Paddy he thought the dog was going to hurt them both so he tried to protect Aaron practically had a heart attack when Aaron put its lead back on and started stroking it” Chas laughs 

“It was going to be put down but Aaron fought us tooth and nail to keep it caused so much trouble attacked Edna’s dog, killed some of Andy’s chickens, so Andy locked the thing in a shed for days, Aaron went ballistic throwing a stone through Andy’s jeep, he got mixed up in some things and some lad set a dog on Clyde and it died because of the loss of blood I never saw him care about anything when he was living with me Clyde was the first time he really started to settle down in the village” 

“Sorry what’s the point of this?” Robert asks he’s not getting it doesn’t know where she’s going.

“My point is he loved that dog and losing it sent him over the edge, you know how much hurt he’s had to endure these last seven years I can’t imagine him having to relive these last seven years all at once it would destroy me” She tells him tears flowing from her eyes it makes him stand with a wince.

“I’m going to go check on Liv” He tells her rushing out of the hospital his phone in hand typing away on his phone till he comes to a number he’s not called for a good five years.

“Lucas it’s Robert, Robert Sugden I need a favour…”

////////////////

He doesn’t go back the hospital just gets a cab home gets Liv and jumps in his car they drive out of Emmerdale away from Leeds the drive to York silent as he relives the car crash a few days ago over and over again in his head.

He drives slower than he’s ever drove before.

“You sure this is a good idea?” Liv asks.

“No but it’s better than sitting in the hospital looking at him broken I can’t handle that again” He admits truthful for once.

“How’d you even find it so fast?” She questions.

“I’ve got some connections and I offered to pay extra if I could get it today” He admits.

“It’s okay to get, today right?” She asks hesitant.

“Yeah of course” he smiles usually he’d look at her and smile but he’s not taking his eyes off the road.

/////////

Chas had called 27 times and messaged him 29 telling him he remembers everything and he needed to see Robert she explains in her 17 voicemails in vivid detail how wrecked Aaron was after the memories of the last seven years had come flooding back to him.

“This is a bad idea” Liv tells him as they rush into the hospital Robert pulling his coat in tighter.

“The girl who fears nothing is showing some restraint? You must be growing up he says nervous” he tells her rushing towards Aaron’s room letting out a sigh of relief as he and Liv get in there shutting the hospital room door, Liv rushes to close the blinds stopping anyone from seeing in.

“What the hell are you two doing?” Aaron frowns he looks better his eyes move from Liv and fix on Robert giving him a small smile.

“You’ve been gone for six hours where the hell did you go?” Chas asks accusatory.

“When you told me the story about Clyde it made me realise that my Christmas present to Aaron got destroyed in the crash, it was in the boot of your car it was a new playstation 4 pro, with a bunch of games for the bedroom because you moan about having to unplug the PlayStation downstairs when you want to just stay in bed but because that’s destroyed I thought I’d get a new member of the family for us” He says rambling.

“You don’t have to get me anything Rob” Aaron smiles he looks weak but he looks like his old self again.

“Too late” Liv says jumping up on his bed.

“Meet thing” Robert smiles opening his coat up to see a small German Shepard bundled up in his coat it looks out before cuddling back in the warmth of Robert’s big bulky coat.

“You brought a dog into a hospital?” Chas hisses but the look on Aaron’s face is priceless he looks happy considering the things he’s just relived it’s more than Robert could have hoped for.

“Well bring him here then” his husband smiles reaching out with a wince towards the dog.

Robert complies with his husbands demand leaning down and taking the small puppy out of his coat still holding on to it while Aaron strokes it gingerly his injuries still hurting him.

“It’s beautiful but you look like hell Rob” Aaron tells him looking him all over.

“He discharged himself because they woulnd’t let him sit next to your bedside” Chas tells her son.

“You discharged yourself? How bad are you?” Aaron asks trying to look his husband over as if he’s Clark Kent with X-ray vision.

“I’m fine” Robert brushes off his worry it’s his husband that needs to be cared for he couldn’t imagine the shit he’s had to relive in a short space of time from learning about your first love asking you to kill him to remembering the trail when he’s just finally getting to a good place.

“Like hell you are he’s got eight broken ribs three broken toes, two broken fingers and a hairline fracture to the eye socket or something” Liv tells Aaron grassing him up Robert just glares the action pulling at his eye which makes him wince the action caught by all the others in the room.

“Go home Robert” Aaron tells him.

“What no, I need to stay here with you” Robert protests.

“You need to be laying down in our bed not slumped in some hospital chair making your ribs worse just go home go buy this little puppy a bunch of stuff and have a rest I’ll be here when you wake up tomorrow just got get some rest so you can come back to see me okay? Liv’s going to look after you” Aaron tells him and surprisingly she doesn’t protest.

“What if you forget me again?” Robert asks in a small voice not caring that they’re not alone.

“What’s today shown us?” Aaron asks smirking at him.

“That if you offer £500 above asking price and drive a bit you can get a puppy in a few hours?” Robert asks shrugging and pulling at his ribs he suppresses the wince this time but only barely.

“That even Amnesia can’t make me forget you for more than an hour or two” Aaron tells him reaching his hand out to stroke Robert’s shoulder he wants to stroke his cheek but he’s not sure which side has the hairline fracture “That’s going to have to be your Christmas present until I get out of here cause I’m pretty sure that Rolex I bought you is going to be destroyed” Aaron chuckles the pain in his ribs not really hurting as much thanks to the drip he’s on.

“It’s the only present I’m ever going to need” Robert nods leaning into kiss Aaron the puppy caught between their bodies it makes a protesting grunt but cuddles back up to Aaron’s side when Robert pulls away.

“What are we gonna call him?” Robert asks.

“How about crash?” Aaron suggests smirking when Robert, Liv and Chas don’t look amused.

“Too soon?” He offers his eyes falling closed he lets out a yawn and he just falls asleep.

“It’s the morphine love he’s going to be out for a while” Chas tells him “Now do as your told and go home and that that cute little thing with you” Chas tells him.

“Don’t talk about Liv like that” Robert smirks the laugh turns into a moan of pain when Liv punches his arm.

Why can’t they just have a fun holiday for once in their life?

Well hopefully there’s always next year.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I need prompts to fill the rest so feel free to leave me some prompts


End file.
